I Love You, Mom
by Miikaastarter221
Summary: Jack and Mhery, are the new pirates in Neverland, they have to make a gift to his mother, Izzy, by the day of the mother, and not know that, but in search of any gift, are going finding out the past of their parents.
1. Prolouge

**Hello , I went with this fic of Mother's Day is Sunday.**  
**This fic has to get out right and will update , i promise, not like other crossover fic let him into oblivion , now I upload a new chapter . Good start .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates . Except some oc's in this story.**

* * *

_**Ages:**_  
_**Jake 21 - Izzy 20 - cubby and stormy 18 - Marina 20 - Peter 1**_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Izzy was too tired to be doing very frustrated forces . The joy and the pain completely dominated .  
Jake was out of the room while peter sisters , helped izzy . Jake izzy listened from outside to scream in pain . I was happy, very happy, he could swear he would be the best day of your life.

Jake can enter " peter 's sister Liry notice to jake , Jake deep breath and walked to the room , put a warm smile to see izzy with two babies in her arms.

Jake cried of happiness " Izzy , they are ... "

They are a girl and a boy , how you want to be called? " Izzy asked jake tired.

Well, the child may be Jack " said izzy

And the girl can be ... Mhery " Jake he added.

Jake , Izzy ? " Cubby entered the room with stormy . Swallow something for babies " Cubby give blankets to izzy and Jake , were blue and pink.

Go ! Cubby that nice, but ... as wise they were two? "izzy wonder.

We did not know they were two, as we did not know if he was to be a girl or boy, we decided to bring the two blankets "Stormy responded by cubby.

I think they are going to be special, we raise is better than good ... but I have fear of something happening "izzy talk to happiness/worry.

Iz, not going to happen, I may fix on it and will care much, remember that with the help of Sonic, the I relived. "Jake talk izzy giving him an example.

True, since then I took care ... a lot. I love you Jake "

I love you too, Iz "

* * *

**That was chapter one, was sorry it was short chapter two will be longer. Well if you do not know like the look of the babies visit my profile, there are all my oc's. Do not forget to comment if you liked it or not, it just does not bother me i receive that help me more in my upcoming story. Well, bye.**

* * *

**Notice: rejected my crossover, I can not upload more chapters of that crossover, sorry: '(**


	2. Chapter 1: Jack and Mhery

Hello , I'm back with this fic, the day of the mother. well start .

Disclaimer : I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates . Except some oc 's in this story.

Chapter 2: Jack and Mhery .

It was eight years since jack and mhery born , and now were children pirates in training , at least mhery ...

Jack , Jack , Jack ! " Mhery yelled at his brother .

That 's what you want , Mhery ? " Jack asked his sister angrily .

Dad will be mad if you see you're playing with your sword " jack Mhery notice with concern .

Quiet sister, dad is not going to - "

that jack ? " Jake asked with a frown. " Again with my sword ? "

Dad I can explain it, " Jack said with sadness .

I told you, Jack . Dad will be mad " Mhery said with a raised eyebrow .

Jack , come here . I have to give you a lesson "

No Dad , please , I beg "

Sorry, but I must, I told you 2 times, do not touch my sword " Jake told Jack and took him to a room. " Sorry Jack "  
Jake lay face down on his lap and began to jack paste . Jack cried a lot , and that will not stop the hunch jake was breaking , but he played his sword and jake did not like that .

Mhery where is your brother? " Izzy asked his daughter

Dad is giving a lesson, Jack returned to play his sword "Mhery answered. Suddenly started to listen to izzy jack whining,  
it felt wrong and I went to see.

Mhery Come, let's see your brother"

Mom, I'm not going to go see him, I have ... to visit someone"

is ok Mhery, see "Izzy responded to Mhery , Izzy is directed to where it was jake with Jack."Jake, leave, play your sword,  
but ... not to give him a lesson so hard"

Mom ! " Jack called his mother in tears. Jake let him go , and Jack went with his mother, cried and cried, not stop mourn, it hurt so much, poor .

Now jack to touch my sword ? " Jake asked his son. Jack shook his head in fear, well, did not want his father to return and give a lesson.

Go with your sister, sweetie " Izzy softly ordered him to Jack. Jack gave her a warm smile to his mother and left the room.

Jake , for you were so hard on ? " Izzy jake asked with concern for his son .

I just want the best for ... " Jake replied with eyes closed and arms folded.

It hit him , does not mean you 're giving the best . "

Izzy has jack needs to be educated , but like you are pampering , you can not educate, so it is so insolent,  
as it were your child."

Jake ..." Izzy felt bad about what I said jack and jake about it.

Sorry, iz . Not what I meant " forgive Jake Izzy , with that kissed .

WITH JACK AND MHERY IN NEVERLAND .

Mhery! Wait for me!, Wow, what cost me catch you" Jack told Mhery.

Jack!, As finally did it take " Mhery told his brother.

Hi, Jack!" Greeting Bella, daughter of Hook, and Jessica Red.

Hi Bella" Jack greeting love. Jack could not help falling in love with her.

Jack, you have to look for a gift for Mom, remember, tomorrow is Mother's Day and we have nothing "

Right, I sorry bella, but we will certainly ... already have a gift for your mother? "

Yes, I know I have. "Bella replied. Mhery That Jack and Bella said goodbye and went to look for a gift for his mother.

First they went to see the tiki trees to see if the trees can help them. 


End file.
